Stranded
by Pokeyshadow
Summary: After a job gone wrong, Peter and Neal are stranded in a snow storm. Written for the LJ H/C advent calendar


Peter felt helpless; worse than helpless with a blindfold secured to his face and his hands cuffed behind his back. Five days before Christmas and this was supposed to be an easy win. Finish up quickly and on to the holidays.

How did it go wrong? During the long drive...how long he wasn't sure...Peter ran that thought through his mind.

They made Neal first and then Peter and before either knew what was happening, they were tied and blindfolded and stuffed in a car, during the worse snowstorm in years.

Neal moaned beside him and Peter wished he could reach out and comfort his friend. He knew Neal had taken a beating but how bad, he wasn't sure. He saw him briefly before they blindfolded him and Neal was barely standing on his own two feet.

The car skidded and Peter drew in a deep breath. He had pleaded for their lives until his voice was hoarse and he had nothing left to barter with or hang his hope on.

Neal leaned against him and Peter's heart skipped a beat until he heard the even breathing of his partner and realized he had just fallen asleep. Maybe for the best, if he was hurt as bad as the agent feared.

"You're not going to get away with this" Peter said, without any conviction. With no cell phones or means of communication they had no way of signaling for help.

Peter knew they'd been driving for hours and the wind seemed to get worse the farther from the city they drove.

From the voices, Peter guessed there were three men with them; one in the backseat and two in the front. The driver was the young man that Peter felt worse for; he knew he was coerced into doing this and he was the one person Peter had hoped would help them.

But he was young and naïve and way over his head; the other two were hardened criminals who wouldn't think twice about killing them or leaving them in a situation that was worse than death. That's what scared Peter the most; they had no problem talking freely and they planned to leave Peter and Neal out in the open where the elements would kill them in no time.

Finally they stopped and Peter felt himself being hauled out of the car and dumped on the ground. He managed to get to his feet after slipping a couple of times in knee high snow. He heard the same happening to Neal and the ex-con cried out in pain and Peter reached out but felt nothing but cold air.

The agent felt himself being pulled away.

"I know this area and they don't. If you keep walking straight there's a cabin that you can take shelter in." Peter knew it was the kid.

"Here, take this." He dropped a bag at Peter's feet. "This will help a little bit. I'm sorry." The young man reached behind Peter and secretly undid the cuffs before hurrying back to the car. As Peter struggled to get the blindfold off, he heard the car leave, wheels skidding in the icy snow.

"Neal." Peter freed his eyes and then raced to his friend, hauling Neal to his feet. The ex-con had managed to free his hands and Peter pulled his blindfold off.

"Where are we?" Neal asked, as his eyes searched the area.

"I don't know" Peter admitted as the snow started coming down harder. "The kid said there's a cabin nearby." Peter pointed in the direction he wanted to go and then looked back, remembering the bag. He hurried to retrieve it and found it nearly buried in freshly fallen snow.

"What's in there?" Neal asked when Peter returned.

The agent pulled out a hat, scarf and pair of gloves. "Must have been his" Peter remarked as he tightened his coat to keep the wind out.

"Here, take them."

"No." Neal backed off, almost falling in the process.

"Neal." Peter reached out and steadied his friend. "Put the hat and gloves on, I'll keep the scarf." He didn't wait for Neal to protest as he quickly covered the ex-con's head. Neal reluctantly took the gloves as Peter covered his head with the scarf.

"Come on." Peter gazed outward but he couldn't see much in the white out conditions. "We need to go." He pushed Neal but the ex-con took one step and fell to his knees.

"Neal..." Peter hauled him up and wrapped an arm around his friend. "I know you're hurt but you have to walk. It's the only chance we have."

Neal grunted as he managed to get his feet moving, leaning heavily against Peter with each step more painful than the last.

Peter concentrated on the area ahead, searching with squinted eyes as the snow pounded him in the face. Neal slipped and went down hard, taking Peter with him.

"Peter...I can't..." Neal's teeth chattered as he doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"Look at me" Peter barked, in his most authoritative voice. "Neal!" He lifted the ex-con's head and leaned in close until their noses were practically touching. "I'm not leaving you so either we both die here or we keep moving. You can do this..." Peter reached over and touched Neal's face. "Hey, we're going to get out of this. Trust me, ok?"

Neal nodded slightly and allowed Peter to pull him up. He stopped thinking and stopped feeling as he concentrated solely on putting one foot forward at a time. He felt Peter's arm wrap around his shoulder as they silently walked in unison. Time stood still as the snow continued to come down in a blinding speed.

Peter stopped suddenly and turned to glance behind them, seeing nothing but white.

"What's wrong?" Neal asked as he wiped his face with his damp, jacket sleeve.

Peter didn't answer as he moved in circles, with each step more manic than the last.

"Peter." Neal sounded desperate as he latched onto the agent's arm, forcing Peter to stop.

"We should be there" Peter whispered as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "He drove off the road to get us close to the cabin..." Peter paused as he glanced Neal's way. "Did we go the wrong way?"

"No." Neal hugged himself fiercely, shivering as he strained to see through the snow.

"Peter we need to keep moving..."

The agent didn't seem to hear him as he once again walked circles around the ex-con. "There." Peter shouted as he pointed to the right. "We went too far to the left."

Neal didn't see anything but snow and he felt Peter grab his arm and he had no choice but to follow, slipping as the agent bulled their way through the snow.

Several minutes later they were at the cabin, breathing hard as Peter tried the door.

It opened and Peter hollered in triumph before shuffling Neal inside. It was dark and it was cold but at least they were finally under cover as each shook out of their coats. Peter deposited Neal on the couch and then starting searching the cabin, finding a box of candles near the door.

In the first drawer he searched, he found several packs of matches and quickly lit a couple of candles, illuminating the small cabin.

Neal groaned slightly as he tried to get comfortable without success. Now that he could see, Peter turned his attention to his friend as he knelt down on one knee.

"Neal, where does it hurt?" He brought the candle closer so he could see his friend's face, noting the bruising above the right jaw.

"My left side" he admitted, clutching his stomach. "I'm cold." Neal drew his knees up and buried his face against them.

"OK." Peter let his hand linger on Neal's head before standing and continuing his search through drawers.

"Bingo" Peter muttered as he opened a rustic looking storage chest behind the couch and pulled out several blankets and a mound of towels.

"Well...no running water or electricity but we do have blankets." Peter studied his friend who continued to shiver. "Neal, I think you'll feel better if you take your clothes off."

Neal grunted a resounding no.

"Just your pants and socks until they dry" Peter insisted as he tossed a blanket Neal's way. "Cover yourself with that and then I want to check your side." Peter gave Neal some privacy, busying himself with opening and closing cabinets; pulling out several cans of soup and tuna. He found a manual can opener in a bottom drawer, grateful that they had some food to eat.

They could melt snow for water and they had food, a roof over their heads and blankets to keep warm. They could last several days until help came...Peter took a deep breath. No one knew where they were and they had no means of communication. Help wasn't coming.

Maybe the kid would have a change of heart. He knew where they were...

The chance of that happening was slim to none. They would wait out the storm and then find a road and hope someone would stop and help them.

Neal groaned; the wild card Peter silently mused. He had no idea how hurt Neal was or how far he could walk if needed. He approached Neal and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Neal, I'm going to lift your shirt." The ex-con remained silent as Peter lifted his shirt and slightly lowered the blanket, exposing Neal's side.

Peter whistled softly. The bruising was dark and extensive and Peter could only imagine the damage inside.

Peter probed lightly and Neal hissed at the slightest touch, backing away from Peter's fingers.

"OK." Peter covered him up and then handed him a towel. "Dry your hair" he ordered and then did the same.

"Neal, are you hungry?" Peter asked as he took the discarded pants and hung them over a chair.

Neal shook his head and burrowed deeper under the blankets. Peter walked to the window and stared out at the whiteness, listening to the howling winds and blowing snow. He turned and leaned against the wall, burying his face in his hands, finally allowing the enormity of the situation to overwhelm him.

They were trapped in the middle of a snow storm and Neal needed a doctor and there was nothing Peter could do. Helplessness was not one of his strong points.

Neal moaned, calling out for the agent. At the moment he would do what he could. He neared the sofa and gently pushed Neal forward, and sat behind him, allowing his friend to lean against him. Peter grabbed another blanket and covered them both.

"Rest for a bit" Peter quietly soothed as he wrapped his arms around Neal, seeking the warmth they both desperately needed.

* * *

Peter was warm. He reached up and felt Neal's head, shocked at the heat radiating from his friend. Peter maneuvered himself free and gently checked Neal's side, alarmed at how swollen it had become in a few hours.

Peter glanced outside and then at his watch, a little surprised that they had slept for nearly five hours. He opened the door and a blast of cold air met him, but thankfully the snow had finally stopped. It was a picturesque view and if the situation was different he might have enjoyed it.

He quietly swore when he realized he hadn't brought any snow in and quickly grabbed a couple of containers and packed in as much clean snow as possible.

He placed the containers under several towels; it wouldn't take long for the snow to melt and they would have water to drink.

Neal moaned as he tried to shift on the couch.

"Neal?" Peter called out quietly as he approached him.

"I don't feel good" Neal mumbled as he tried to sit up, accepting Peter's help without protest.

"I know." Peter adjusted the blankets around Neal. "You're running a fever and your side is swollen."

"Is it still snowing?"

Peter shook his head no.

"Do you think someone will find us?"

Peter shrugged; he knew it was extremely unlikely but not impossible.

"Neal, do you think you could walk if you had to?"

"No" Neal said so simply and so matter-of-factly that it scared Peter to the core.

"Neal, there's no other choice..."

"Yes, there is."

"No." Peter stood. "I'm not leaving you here."

"Stay and we both die" Neal remarked calmly as he shivered slightly. "Peter, in the morning you have to go for help."

"I can't." Peter paced the small cabin. "Maybe in a day or two..."

"Peter, please" Neal begged as he eyed his partner. "I'm not going to get better without medical attention and we both know it."

Peter did know it. And he knew what he had to do but Neal was too calm...as if he accepted...this wasn't the end; Peter wasn't going to let Neal die.

The agent sat down heavily and Neal couldn't help but cry out in pain from the movement.

"Sorry" Peter whispered, as he leaned back and grabbed part of the blanket.

"Peter, did you eat?" The agent glanced sideways with a shake of his head.

"You need to..."

"Stop" Peter ordered.

"Stop what?"

"Worrying about me" Peter answered sharply.

"Would you rather I think about how crappy I feel?"

"No." Peter scooted over and wrapped an arm around Neal's shoulder, pulling him close. Neal sighed deeply as he rested his head against the agent's shoulder. "What do you think Elizabeth would say if she saw us right now?"

"Before or after she takes a picture?" Peter countered swiftly.

Neal chuckled and then grimaced in pain. "Don't make...me laugh" he eked out between deep breaths. "Do you think they're worried about us?"

"Most likely" Peter quietly answered. "But at least they believe we're together..."

"Peter, I don't want to die."

"Me neither" Peter said.

"You'll save us" Neal said as he burrowed deeper under the blanket, trying desperately to get away from the chill that permeated the cabin. Peter grabbed the second blanket and threw it over Neal, and then touched his forehead, dismayed that he felt warmer than before.

He might make it back but he couldn't help but wonder if it would be in time.

* * *

Peter stayed awake during the night, pacing to keep warm as he watched over Neal; the ex-con spent most of the night babbling incoherently in the throes of a rising fever, confessing to crimes Peter didn't have the heart to pay attention to.

Any lingering doubts Peter had dissipated during the night as he watched Neal struggle in pain and discomfort. He wasn't sure Neal would make it through another day...Peter glanced out the window; the sun had come out an hour ago and Peter knew he should get going. He knelt down and gently shook his friend.

"Neal." Peter said his name several times until he finally woke up.

"Are you thirsty?" the agent asked as he lifted Neal to a seated position. Neal nodded and then took a couple of small sips from the cup held to his lips. When he had enough he leaned back and covered himself with the blanket.

"Neal, we need to talk." Peter sat on the edge and ghosted his hand down Neal's arm. "Its morning and I'm going for help."

"No." The ex-con's hand reached out and gripped Peter's arm.

"Neal, I'll be back in a few hours with help. I promise." Never had a promise seem so hollow in the agent's mind and by the look on Neal's face, he wasn't fooling anyone.

"I want you to stay on the couch under the covers ok?"

Neal stared up silently with feverish eyes.

"You have two glasses of water and a make shift bed pan if you need it."

Neal was coherent enough to show his disdain at the last comment.

Peter smiled briefly before his façade failed miserably, and the reality of the situation came crashing down. His eyes misted up as he stared at his friend and wondered if this was goodbye.

Neal's hand found Peter's and he gripped it with as much strength as he could muster. "This isn't goodbye" he whispered as he brought Peter's hand to his chest and held it tightly.

Peter looked away, blinking swiftly as he tried in vain to hold the tears at bay.

"Peter..." Neal's hand settled on Peter's leg. "Be careful ok?"

Peter managed a half chuckled sob as he took Neal's hand and squeezed it. "I'll be careful and you better be alive when I return." The agent stared down at his friend; he knew what he had to do but he didn't want to leave... though staying meant certain death for Neal. With a deep sigh Peter turned away...mind made up even if his heart didn't agree.

"My pants" Neal said suddenly as Peter stood. "If..." Neal paused and he didn't need to elaborate. The agent understood Neal's need to be dressed in case the worse happened. He grabbed the clothes and supported the ex-con as he gingerly pulled up his pants.

Once he was settled back on the couch Peter covered him with two blankets. "Sit tight' he ordered in a light-hearted manner and then put on his still damp overcoat. He took a couple of towels and put them over his shoes, holding them in place with some duck tape he found, wishing he had his Timberland boots.

Once fully dressed and as ready as he felt he would be, Peter walked out without looking back.

* * *

Two hours into his trek Peter was miserable and lost. He thought he was going the right way but in the sea of white he couldn't be sure; he cursed himself for not paying attention while finding the cabin but he had been too busy keeping Neal upright to notice any landmarks.

He stopped and shook his feet, both now towel-less and numb. His fingers were not doing much better and he had lost feeling in his face only minutes after starting out.

He circled once but every direction held the same sight; trees blanketed in snow with bent limbs and nothing else.

Suddenly it wasn't just Neal's life in peril; Peter knew he was running out of time...he decided on a direction and started walking, each step getting painstakingly difficult as his body no longer wanted to obey.

He glanced upward with a silent prayer, hoping that someone would come by and miraculously save him. He tried not to think about Neal... whose life depended on Peter finding help.

His thoughts turned to Elizabeth and how worried she must be and how he just wanted one last chance to hold her in his arms. To tell her he loved her.

"El" he whispered in the silent air. He passed by a downed tree and right behind it was a dead deer, looking so peaceful with his brown body a stark contrast to the white snow surrounding it.

He stopped and stared at it; this wasn't going to happen to him.

With renewed resolve he marched on, but determination only went so far.

"Help me" he called out in utter desperation, knowing with certainty help wasn't coming. He didn't want to die here...alone. And he didn't want that for Neal either. For the first time Peter wondered if he did the right thing; if he should have left Neal.

His steps grew shorter as the effort to lift each foot became nearly impossible. Time was the enemy; and the clock was ticking ever so slowly and the agent knew his fate. In the end he started to accept it.

He dropped to his knees; he fought as hard as he could but Mother Nature easily won as his body gave out.

"I'm sorry" he said, though he wasn't sure why. His thoughts no longer made sense; he was tired and needed to rest.

In the middle of nowhere, Peter fell forward, succumbing to the elements.

He opened his eyes and blinked, trying to focus...he was warm... that was the first thing Peter noticed.

"Hon."

The voice, no it couldn't be. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again, with his sight much clearer and his wife sitting before him.

Elizabeth he mouthed in a silent whisper. She couldn't be there...Where was he? He wondered as she smiled through tears.

Peter reached a hand out and then stopped; not wanting the illusion to end. But then she took it and it felt...he shuddered at the warmth of her hand.

This can't be real. He was lost and begging for help when he fell to his knees, accepting that the end was near.

Neal! It hit him like a ton of bricks...he had to go back for his friend.

He started pulling at wires attached to him as Elizabeth screamed for help and tried to hold his arms. But nothing was stopping Peter...he was almost free when they grabbed him and held him down and he felt a needle in his arm.

"Neal" he yelled loudly, as his eyes pleaded for help. He fought until the medicine took effect and he could no longer fight.

* * *

Elizabeth was prepared. She knew the nurse was there, out of sight per Elizabeth's request, ready to step in if necessary but she hoped to keep Peter calm this time.

She knew very little about the rescue except that Peter had woken up long enough to tell them where Neal was but it was obvious he didn't remember and still thought Neal was alone in the cabin.

She shivered when thinking about the phone call and the harrowing flight to get here and the night she spent in the ICU visiting both of them when allowed. Peter was moved to a regular room after one night but Neal remained in ICU, still critical but stable and the doctors felt he would recover fully.

Peter, on the hand...Elizabeth put that thought out of her mind as her husband started to stir.

She leaned in close as Peter's eyes opened.

"Neal is safe" she said over and over, hoping that Peter was awake enough to comprehend. "They saved him and he's here and you're here and you need to remain calm."

Peter blinked several times and Elizabeth glanced at the heart monitor that she had learned to loathe in the past two days.

"How?" Peter finally asked in a thick voice. "How did they find us?" Peter glanced downward at the wires attached to his chest and then back at Elizabeth. "What's wrong with me?"

Elizabeth sighed as she reached over and wiped away the stream of tears that rolled down Peter's face. She leaned in again and kissed him lightly on the lips savoring a moment she didn't want to end. But Peter needed answers.

She sat up straight and he was watching her with questioning eyes and Elizabeth smiled reassuringly.

"Two young men on snowmobiles found you lying in the snow." She kept her voice low and even to keep Peter as calm as possible. "You were barely breathing and your heart stopped in the ambulance. Peter you woke up shortly after they revived you and somehow you managed to tell them where Neal was and they rescued him."

"Is he going to be ok?" Peter asked hesitantly as he glanced at the heart monitor.

"They're hopeful" Elizabeth replied with a wistful smile. "He's in good hands and so are you."

Peter nodded and briefly closed his eyes. "Is my heart ok?"

"It was a rough night but your heart is doing fine..."she paused.

"El, what aren't you telling me?"

She looked away with a deep sigh. "There's a possibility you'll lose your big toe on your right foot..." she saw the panic in his eyes and took his hand. "Peter, don't...please." She squeezed his hand. "You're alive and that's all that matters. Besides, they said this morning they think you'll keep it."

Peter lifted his bandaged left hand.

"Your fingers will be fine and they'll free you in a day or two, ok?"

He nodded. "What about Neal?"

"He had a tear in his spleen that they were able to repair and quite a bit of internal bleeding. Peter he's still in ICU but they think he'll come off the vent today and move to a regular room tomorrow."

Peter quietly took that in. "Can I see him?" he finally asked.

She smiled. "If all goes well, you'll be roommates tomorrow. That will be a nice Christmas present, don't you think?"

His eyes widen in shock. "Tomorrow is Christmas" he said numbly. "El, I'm sorry..."

"No." She put a finger to his lips. "I have my miracle and I don't need anything else." She leaned in for another chaste kiss. "Close your eyes and get some rest." Elizabeth tucked the blankets around him and gently caressed his cheek until Peter drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Peter opened his eyes and glanced sideways. "Neal" he whispered loud enough to get Elizabeth's attention. She quietly pulled the chair closer. "Merry Christmas" she whispered as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

Peter noticed he was tube free and moved his arms.

"They're going to get you out of bed today and hopefully discharge you tomorrow" she quietly told him.

"We can go home?" he asked wistfully.

"Not exactly" she replied, almost laughing at the confused look on his face. "We're in Buffalo and I'm assuming you're not going to leave until Neal is ready to go home."

He still seemed confused so she continued. "There's a nice hotel a block away and we'll stay there until Neal is released."

He nodded, thankful that Elizabeth was doing the planning. "Who's watching Satchmo?" he asked suddenly.

"Mozzie..."

"At our house?" he interrupted loudly. "Elizabeth..."

She silenced him with another kiss. "Our house is fine and so is the dog. I didn't have a lot of time to make any arrangements and Mozzie was with me when the call came and he offered. Now stop worrying."

"Has he been up?" Peter pointed Neal's way.

"A little bit" she answered. "He knows you're ok but that's it."

Peter lifted himself upright, and grabbed the robe lying on the bed. "I want to get closer."

She nodded and left, returning a few minutes later with help, a little shocked at how weak Peter seemed to be as the orderlies helped him walk towards Neal's bed. He settled in a chair and took Neal's hand with a gentle squeeze.

Peter studied his friend; Neal looked pale as a ghost and he was still dependent on oxygen to breath, but he was alive and his steady breathing brought comfort to the agent's weary mind. He rubbed Neal's palm with his thumb, needing that connection to fully comprehend that Neal really was alive...they both were.

The ex-con opened his eyes, blinked a couple of times and then turned his head towards Peter.

"Hey" Peter said as his hand ghosted down Neal's arm. "We made it just like I promised."

Neal managed a weak smile. "Peter" he whispered in a hoarse voice. "You found help..." Neal's voice trailed off as speaking was still difficult.

It wasn't exactly the truth but at the moment Neal didn't need to know how close they both came to dying.

"Are you ok?" Neal asked as he noticed Peter's hand.

"In a couple of days we'll both be good as new." Peter smiled down. "Merry Christmas Neal" he said as the ex-con fought to keep his eyes open.

"Go to sleep" Peter soothed with his hand gently gripping Neal's shoulder, "we'll be here when you wake up."

Neal didn't need much urging in his weakened state and he reached for Peter's hand, a needed anchor in a time of uncertainty. A few minutes later Neal was asleep and the agent pulled his hand free.

Peter stood and wobbled slightly. "I'm ok" he insisted when Elizabeth neared him. "Just need to get my legs working again." He hobbled towards his bed unassisted and covered himself with the blankets, suddenly feeling cold.

"In time that feeling will go away." Elizabeth said as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you feel up to some real food?"  
He nodded slightly.

"Let me go talk to the nurses and see what we can come up with."

After Elizabeth left, Peter rested his head against the pillow and glanced upward, silently thanking whatever divine intervention helped them both survive.

* * *

Neal whistled as she entered the room and Elizabeth blushed slightly.

"Do you need anything before I leave?"

"I'm good." He picked up the remote and lowered the volume, sensing that Elizabeth wanted to talk.

"Peter is downstairs if you need him." Elizabeth carefully sat on the bed. "Neal, I want to thank you for staying here. I know how much you wanted to go home."

He shrugged.

"Hey, I know you're doing this for Peter and I'm extremely grateful. He needs to keep an eye on you right now..."

"Elizabeth, is he ok?"

Peter hadn't seemed right the past couple of days, ever since he told Neal the whole truth. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No." Elizabeth answered firmly. "It's just taking him a little longer to recover and I think he's feeling kind of old right now."

"Is that why Mozzie is going with you tonight?"

Elizabeth smiled. "We've had these tickets for almost a year and they're too expensive to waste." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Be easy on my husband tonight, ok?"

He nodded with a genuine smile and then turned the volume up. As much as he wanted to go home, he was fine where he was and thankful to have a place to recover and not be alone.

An hour after Elizabeth left Peter stood in the doorway with a tray of assorted chips and a couple of sodas.

"OK, if I join you?" he asked somewhat hesitantly, considering it was his home.

Neal nodded and then frowned when Peter pulled a chair over.

"Peter, this is a king size bed and there's plenty of room..." Neal smiled. "I promise I won't bite."

Peter rolled his eyes as he climbed in and settled next to the ex-con, grabbing the remote in the process.

"Hey" Neal protested...

"My house" Peter countered as he flipped stations and landed on a football game.

"Whatever" Neal said as he glanced sideways, eyeing the agent. "Peter, are you ok?"

Peter nodded.

"Are you upset Mozzie is taking Elizabeth out for New Year's Eve?"

"No." Peter sighed. "No reason we all have to stay in tonight. Besides, Mozzie came through when Elizabeth really needed him."

"So, what's wrong?"

"I don't know" Peter admitted. "I just feel cold all the time and I can't help but think how close we came to dying." He shuddered slightly.

"But we didn't." Neal reached for the throw and tossed it over Peter and then scooted closer to the agent, stopping when their shoulders met.

"Peter, we were lucky and we're alive. There's no reason to over think it." Neal rested his head against Peter, showing no embarrassment in using the agent as a pillow.

"Are you trying to give Elizabeth that photo op?" Peter asked with a hint of amusement in his voice, though he didn't protest the nearness of his friend.

Neal laughed. "No." He sighed deeply. "I'm just glad you're here..." He let those words linger as he snuggled closer. "That day you said goodbye to me I thought I'd never see you again" Neal admitted.

"I know." Peter freed his trapped arm and wrapped it around Neal. "I wasn't sure leaving you was the right decision."

"Peter, it was. I would have died if you didn't find help."

The agent chuckled. "You mean if they didn't find me."

"And they never would have if you had stayed at the cabin. Peter, it took a lot of guts to do what you did and you saved my life. Thank you..." he paused with a slight chuckle.

"It wasn't guts" Peter quietly stated... "It was fear" he admitted with a deep breath, briefly closing his eyes, knowing that Neal was suddenly all ears.

"What do you mean?" Neal asked when the silence stretched on. "Peter, what were you afraid of?"

"Watching you die" Peter said with his voice barely above a whisper. "I couldn't sit there and do nothing but I was sure leaving was a death sentence for both of us."

"You made the right choice" Neal said as he reached over and briefly covered Peter's hand with his own. "We're both alive because of what you did. Now let it go, ok?"

Peter nodded with a weary smile, knowing it was going to take time to let it go but he was happy he had that time to dwell on it.

Neal took a sudden deep breath as he reached for this side.

"How bad?" Peter asked as he fumbled with the pill bottle.

"At least I'm warm" Neal managed to eke out as he quickly downed the pill with a sip of water. He lowered his head to the pillow and turned on his side, willing the medication to work.

There wasn't anything Peter could do so he fussed with the blankets and tucked them around Neal and then turned his attention to the TV, changing the channel.

With little interest he watched the celebrities drone on about nothing, knowing they'd much rather be anywhere but in the cold. Peter didn't blame them. It would be a long time before he was comfortable being outside during the winter.

It was nearly eleven when Neal fell asleep, pressed so tightly against Peter that the agent could feel his heart beat. Peter smiled. Neal was right. They were both alive and that's all that mattered.

Peter watched until the ball dropped and then turned the TV off. Neal was quietly snoring next to him with his head buried under the blanket and his hand firmly attached to Peter's arm.

Happy New Year Neal" Peter whispered to his friend, eternally grateful to be able to say those words.


End file.
